the seven gather
by 61394
Summary: after the events of alabasta the remaining shichibukai gather to discuss things


the seven gather

hey everyone 61394 here with a one shot I came up with today so one the spur of the moment I'm writing it here it is the seven gather

read review and enjoy

two marines stood guarded the doors to the building behind them one of the marines seemed nervous "a problem captain" the other marine asked "no I'm fine it's just I've heard stories about these people are they actually true"

the other marine laughed "Oh belive me there true" the nervous marine shuddered "don't worry too much just because they were called for a meeting maybe one or two of the warlords will show up but not all of them" just then the marine's body started twisting and bending in painful angles the man let out a scream as he fell at the feet of a man wearing a dark grey military coat buttoned up over a black hooded shirt grey pants and boots his face hidden behind a mask

"w w warlord Amon" the marine stammered out in between pain filled gasps

"Oh you'd be surprised" Amon said the marines arm twisting until bones began breaking "AMON" Amon looked behind him to see a boy with black hair wearing a red and white cap a blue vest over a black shirt jeans and boots on his shoulder was a yellow rodent like creature with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail "ah captain Ketchum a pleasure to see you again" Amon said focusing on the marine

"enough Amon we gave up our right to attack marines when we became part of the Shichibukai stop now or I'll make you" Ash said holding his hands out in front of him a blue orb appearing in between them

the marine was thrown against the wall while his comrade checked him over "very well captain I've had my fun" Ash nodded lowering his hands Ash then walked over to the marine and placed his hand on his injured arm the arm glowed blue and was healed "thank you captain Ketchum" Ash nodded before walking inside the building

Amon merely looked at the two marines before walking into the building "that was terrifying" said the nervous marine "and there are five others like those I'm glad they're on our side"

"aren't we all"

"All right the gathering of the Schichibukai will now begin admiral Aokiji representing the navy now then let's get started on why we're here" Aokiji said

"we all know why we were summoned Aokiji crocodile tried to take over a country with his little organization Baroque Works and was stopped by a rookie" said the only woman in the room a woman with blonde hair in a braid wearing a black one piece suit that showed off her snake tattoos on her arms she smiled a snake like smile at them all as if debating who to kill

"huh it's troublesome but Medusa is right" said a teen with black hair held up behind his head wearing a green flak jacket over a blue shirt and pants "for one of the us to be beaten by a rookie pirate from the east blue is troubling but for this crew to have less then ten people is even more troublesome"

"you have a head count shikamaru" asked Ash who was scratching his friend behind the ears Shikamaru nodded "my informants were able to give me a brief summary of their crew and their abilities"

"well enough talk Nara out with it" said Amon Shikamaru sighed "I was getting to that first let's start with Monkey D Luffy" Shikamaru pulled out a wanted poster Ash raised his eyebrows but said nothing

"monkey d luffy is a skilled combatant having been the one to beat Crocadile he's eaten the gum gum fruit which made his entire body rubber despite this he can be considered an idiot a powerful idiot but still an idiot"

"you would have experience with that Nara" said Medusa shikamaru lowered his eye brows but said nothing "next up are Roronoa Zoro and Sanji part of the straw hats main forces roronoa defeated the second highest agent in Baroque works while Sanji was able to infiltrate their base of operations both are highly skilled fighters"

"I can vouch for that" spoke up a teen wearing all black clothes with two swords on his back "I had heard Don Kreig might have had some strength so I went to fight him instead I fought a duel with Roronoa he interested me so I didn't kill him"

this got many of the warlords attention to get Kazuto Kirigaya's attention was no easy feat he usually killed anyone who fought him "back to the straw hats Shikamaru" Aokiji said

"Next up is their Marksmen he and another strawhat took out two agents and an unusual Zoan"

"what was unusual about it" Shikamaru gave a brief summary of Lassoo to Ash who just shrugged "I've seen weirder things in the new world"

"right well their doctor appears to have eaten a deer devil fruit and has multiple hybrid forms" "hm I might have free bring this fruit to me I'd love to see how it works"

somewhere in the grand line tony tony chopper felt a chill go up his spine

"their navigator who used a staff to alter the weather defeated the second highest female single handedly she's also a former member of the Arlong pirates if that interests you Kaldur"

a dark skinned man in orange armor raised his head "I have no interest in a traitor Shikamaru especially one as weak as Arlong" Shikamaru nodded

"they also picked up a new crew member since Alabasta Nico Robin" this got everyone's attention "my my the devil of the sea is bowing to Straw hat he might be more interesting than I first thought" said Amon

"Nico Robin is the Navy's problem now we should address the bounties for the straw hats and a new member of the shichibukai" "I think they should be given bounties based on their acomplishments in Alabasta" said Ash

the others nodded and went on to deciding a new member many names were said James Hook Sasuke Uchiha Yukio Okumara "what about the fellow who defected from white beard he's become noticeable on the grand line"

"it figures you would suggest a traitor Medusa after all you sold out your sisters to your enemies the reaper pirates" said Kazuto

"what I've done in my past is not your concern swords man and don't forget with my devil fruit powers I could crush you like a bug under my heel" Kazuto reached for his swords "care to try that snake"

black arrows formed around Medusa "gladly" both were about to charge when their legs were frozen "now then stop acting like children and behave it's not cool"

"very well Aokiji" Medusa said while Kirito sat down

"now then back to the matter at hand" said Aokiji

"it shouldn't be Teach it's true he's too new and his bounty is less then straw hats it would not be wise to extend him an invitation" said Kaldur

"then who"

"I don't have a suggestion I was merely pointing out the obvious" said Kaldur "many names have already been suggested other then Teach any one of them could be a new member if they chose so I suggest a vote"

the other warlords nodded in agreement at the meeting continued

and here's where I end the story for those of you who didn't figure it out here's which of the seven I replaced these characters with

Ash Ketchum: Bartholomew Kuma

Amon: Donquioxte Doflamingo

Medusa: Boa Hancock

Kaldur Rahm: Jinbe

Shikamaru: Gecko Moria

Kazuto Kirigaya: dracule mihawk

and I just added aokiji so I could make the ice pun ok bye everyone

61394


End file.
